Escape Your Fate
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: (Harry Potter AU/Dark Jelsa) Elsa's one true love is revealed to her in divination class. His name... Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. But be warned, for with him he brings a dark fate that awaits she who is known as... The Snow Queen.


**Escape Your Fate**

**Summary: **Elsa's one true love is revealed to her in divination class. His name... Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. But be warned, for with him he brings a dark fate that awaits she who is known as... The Snow Queen.

**(A/N) **So on tumblr we're having a Jelsa week and this is a fanfic for Jelsa Week Day 5-Harry Potter (AU) and I'm being a little cheeky by also making this a Dark Jelsa themes story for Week Day 6. Two birds, one stone and what not.

Spells used and their effects: _Rictusempra_: tickling spell. _Inflecto Telum_: Shoots out arrows from wand. _Finite Incantatem_: end enchantment spell.

On note, I've decided to take a Forbidden Games approach with this story. For anyone who hasn't read The Forbidden Games by L.J Smith, it's a book about a girl named Jenny who buys a game and ends up getting sucked into the game with her friends (sort of like Jumanji) where she encounters the shadow man Julian who claims to be in love with her and has watched over her since she was very young. Brilliant book! Dark romance lovers you will adore it! Seriously! I've had to buy the book twice as one of my friends stole the original copy I bought -_- xx I may not go down the whole sucked into a game approach but we'll see how this progresses. xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen/Rise of The Guardians/Brave/Harry Potter/Emperors New Groove. If I owned any of them then all the shippers of the world would have their ships granted. **

* * *

"Elsa just end me now! I don't want to go to Divination class! That women's as mad as a hatter!" Merida whined, her head flopping downwards, sending her mane of fiery locks cascading over her head, hiding her face from view.

The two girls made their way down the bustling corridor of Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry, awkwardly pushing past other chattering students as they made their way at a snail's pace to the North Tower in a vain attempt to draw out the wait before the inevitable lecture would begin.

Elsa patted her friend sympathetically on the back. "It could be worse. At least we don't have Defense again the Dark Arts today. You know Professor Snape still has it in for you after you _accidentally_ unleashed Rictusempra upon him."

With an offended gasp Merida's head shot up, the motion tossing back her hair which whacked into a passing by Hufflepuff who fell over as a result, causing a mini collision of students. "Accidentally? You say that like I actually meant to do it!"

Merida and Elsa both heard the startled cries of their fellow students as they fell over one another. Casting a quick glance over their shoulders they saw the pile up of wizards and witches they had caused. They looked at one another then bolted as quickly, and inconspicuously, as they could towards the divination classroom.

Once they reached the door, Elsa turned to her companion and raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you didn't mean it then?" Referring to the incident with Professor Snape.

Merida's eyes diverted away to the side, her hand burying into her locks as she scratched her head uncertainly. "Well maybe I might have wanted it to happen. _But that doesn't mean I did it on purpose!"_

Elsa rolled her eyes placed her hand on the brass handle on the door to Professor Sybill's classroom. "Oh of course not, because a Gryffindor would _never_ pull such a stunt" Elsa teased sarcastically as she threw the red-head a sly smirk.

"Bloody Ravenclaws" Merida mumbled, following the blonde into the classroom.

The divination classroom was smaller than most classrooms and not in the cozy sense. It was crammed and scarcely lit. There were just under two dozen round tables, all draped in white dusty sheets, and surrounded by three deceivingly comfortable looking chairs. The walls were covered in bookcases, filled with broken crystal balls, books on fortune telling and divination, and a variety of other items such as packs of tarot cards stacked up high, teapots, busts and the odd skull of some curious creature or other.

As Elsa and Merida made their way down to their place at the front of the classroom, they both eyed the crystal balls sitting innocently upon each desk.

_'Crystal gazing today. Terrific'_ Elsa thought with a weary sigh. It would take all she had to not fall asleep this time.

Truly, she could hardly understand why they even bothered having such a class as divination in Hogwarts. Only a select lucky view could actually perform the skill and even then their prediction where sketchy at best. So really? What was the point in her wasting her valuable time studying a subject that as Professor Sybil had admitted herself that 'books could only take her so far in.'

"Alright... so maybe I might have meant it" Merida confessed after the girls had finished unpacking their bags. "But that old grouch had it coming! He took twenty points! Twenty! Off of my house for it! Can ye believe it?"

Elsa gave another roll of her eyes, picking up her textbook, _'Unfogging the Future,'_ and idly flipping through the dull yellowing, tea stained pages.

"I'm sure he had it coming but-" a loud crunch, followed by a series of rushed crunch, crunch, munch cut her off. Elsa's head snapped up to the source of the noise to see Merida stuffing something into her mouth. "Wait, what are you eating?"

"Umit a crambarrierpie" Merida said through a mouth full of food, spewing crumbs as she spoke.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Merida" Elsa sighed, shaking her head. "It's un-lady like."

Merida swallowed and wiped her face clean with the sleeve of her robe. "Ack ye sound worse than me mother."

Before Elsa could answer the door to the classroom burst open and Professor Sybill Trelawney wafted into the room, brining with her the thick aroma of lavender oils and cinnamon. She dramatically spread out her arms, greeting each student as she passed them with a grand flourish of her hands and a bow of her head.

"Greetings to you all, budding students of the noble and majestic art of divination!" Professor Sybil said, her voice echoing loudly off the cold stone walls of the ancient building.

"And so it begins" Merida groaned, lolling her head to the side. She folded her arms onto the table and buried her head into them. "Be a dear and wake me when class is over. Thanks Snowy."

"Don't call me-"

"Elsa my dear child!" Sybill said, quickly making her down the class, her long flowy green skirt swishing behind her as she moved swiftly over to the Ravenclaw student. The professor put both hands on the table and leaned in rather uncomfortably close to Elsa. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, I was just... anxiously awaiting for the class to begin" Elsa said tensely with a winning smile, slowly inching backwards to give herself some personal space. Merida earned herself a kick from under the table when she failed to stifle a giggle, having seen Elsa's discomfort by peeking out through a space between her arms.

"Good, good!" Sybill beamed then made her way over the front of the class and addressed everyone. "Divination as you know, is a beautiful subject of study. It allows us the unique opportunity to gain insight into events that are yet to unfold, events that are secret and unknown to us, events that we will one day live and call the present."

Sybill carefully picked up her crystal ball that had sat upon her desk, the sunlight from the open window becoming trapped within it, glistening and gleaming in a rainbow of colours as it danced within the glass. "Seeing as it was Valentines day but a few days ago..."

Instantly Elsa perked up at this. She had a dreadful feeling she knew where this was going.

"I have decided that it was only fitting for you all to do some practical divination using the crystal balls in order to hopefully discover who-"

_'Here it come'_ Elsa thought warily.

"Your true love will be!" Sybill announced with an excited clap of her hands.

Elsa's sigh was accompanied by a series of groans from other students who held a kindred attitude towards the idea, only a few actually showed a keen interest in the prospect of finding out who their future partners would be. Elsa looked over to Merida to gauge the girls reaction to the news, but Merida was already fast asleep now, soft snores emanating from somewhere in the mass of red curly locks that hid the girls sleeping face from view.

"I regret to say you will all have to share your crystals for today due to a certain someone's sister" Sybill glanced over in Elsa's direction, causing Elsa to duck down, a flush of red staining her cheeks. "Most of the crystals were smashed and we won't be able to replace them for a few months due to lack of funding for this department."

All the students began muttering between themselves, deciding on who would try first with the crystals. After a few moments the bickering and chattering died down as each student tried to focus. Seeing as Merida was asleep, Elsa reluctantly pulled the orb towards herself, allowing it to scrap across the table with aloud screech.

"Now those of you that have the gift, concentrate, think of the question that you seek the answers to and you shall see them!" Sybill continued, walking around the room and observing the students progress as she spoke.

Elsa let out a sigh and dragged her hands down her face, trying to wake herself up. Divination classes always seemed to have a drowsy effect with her, and apparently, she noticed with a quick glance behind her, her fellow students as well.

_'Alright Elsa, concentrate. You need to pass this class'_ Elsa tried to encourage herself as she straightened up and brought the crystal closer.

Truly she didn't care about who she would be with in the future. Right now all she wanted to do was focus on the present. There was so much to think about here and now so what was the point in humouring silly notions of what the future might be like. After all, it never turned out the way you imagined it would. How many times had she played out a scenario only to have every single one turn out false and something she hadn't even comprehended occurring instead? Elsa preferred keeping her head in the here and now. It was the here and now that allowed the future to happen. And it was what she did now in the present that would alter her future, allowing her a to have a good one... or a bad one.

Her future, her fate, was in her hands. Everything she would be depending on what she did now. It wasn't something that had been pre-written. An it was this idea that everything could be predicated about the future which made her reluctant to come to this class.

As Merida always told her... she controlled her fate.

Something suddenly flickered in the crystal, catching Elsa's attention. Her braid fell over her shoulder as she leaned forward, narrowing her eyes a she tried to make out what it was. Was that... was that a man she saw? Narrowing her eyes further, she leaned in even closer, her nose gently touching the cold glass.

_'Is this... is this actually working?'_ Elsa gasped inwardly. _'No way. I must be seeing things.'_

The so called art of divination was sketchy at best and seldom did it ever delivery accurate results. Most people saw it as a fickle fantasy of ever fully being able to see into the future. There are a few, however, who allegedly are able to catch a glimpse into the future. Cassandra Trelawney, an ancestor of Professor Sybil, was one such person. She was seer and believed to be gifted with the inner eye, a gift she passed on to her descendants.

In all Elsa's time here at Hogwarts, never had any of the divination techniques she had been taught ever worked. It was frustrating. No matter how much she studied the subject, no matter how hard she tried, she was never able to achieve any results. Sybill would often pityingly tell her, when her agitation became too obvious, that she simply didn't have the gift. The professor would always then proceed to pat her on the hand, shake her head, then leave the frustrated student there to sit helplessly with no clue as to how to continue. It always served to fuel Elsa's loath for the subject more, and further her determination to prove the teacher wrong. Even though she was no fan of learning of the future, she did want to leave Hogwarts with a full line of A's marking her report card.

Elsa blew a stray strand of hair from her face and continued looking into the crystal. If she was seeing something then maybe the blessing of fortune-telling wasn't necessarily just restricted to those with the gift. If the crystals powers were activating then maybe, just maybe, all of her studying was finally paying off.

That thought sent a spark of hope through her.

With closer inspection she could confirm that it was indeed it a man, though the image was still blurry, making it difficult to distinguish any features. What she could see though was his eyes, eyes as bright and blue as the purest of ice, alight with such a fiery mischievous passion, strange for eyes that seemed so cold. There was an ancient look to them, as though they had seen decades, centuries even, go by.

Small white flurries started forming inside the crystal, startling Elsa. Within seconds the flurries grew and began to blow wildly around the figure, hiding what little she could make out of him from view. After a further few seconds the swirling snow grew into a full on raging blizzard, the snow lashing out against the glass as though trying to break free.

Panicked at the strange occurrence Elsa pulled back. Hesitantly she put up her hand in the air. "Professor Trelawney! Something strange is happening in my crystal!"

Sybill looked over her shoulder. "Why what is it, my dear? Have you caught a glimpse of your future partner?"

"Yes-No... uh... I don't know" Elsa stumbled, unsure what to say. "I thought I did but now there's a storm raging on inside the crystal!"

"Oh come now child, concentrate and lift the storm that veils your future" Sybil said with a dismissive wave.

"Miss Trelawney, please!" Elsa snapped.

In all truth she was frightened. She didn't understand what was going on inside her crystal. She just wanted to make it stop!

Trelawney picked up on the strain in the girls voice and with a sigh made her way over to Elsa. Noticing the teachers approach, Elsa inconspicuously elbowed Merida who was still snoring loudly beside her. Merida floundered about for a few seconds, trying to regain her bearings. In a fit of confusion driven by her state of sleepiness, Merida grabbed her wand from her cloak and shouted "Ack No! Inflecto Telum!"

A series of arrows shot out from Merida's wand, firing across the front of the class and piercing the portrait on the wall of a group of elderly women having a picnic outside in a garden in the early Victorian era. The women in the painting screamed and dived out the way, some falling into other paintings that hung within the room.

"Opps!" Merida breathed with wide-eyed as she saw what she had done. "I am so sorry!"

The women emerged from their hiding places, muttering obscenities of today's youths. Merida winced as echoes of laughter came from the other students, causing her to shyly duck her head and turn to Elsa. "Now that, I didn't mean."

"Miss Dunbroch, I understand that the land of dreams may be a tempting journey to fall into but please, try and stay awake during my class. Divination can be far more rewarding than any dreams the Sandman may offer you" Sybill said, gesturing grandly to the universe as she spoke of divination.

"Eh?" Merida asked, shaking her head, confused.

"Now remind me, child. What we're we asking the crystal?"

"Uhhhh... who Elsa's true love... is?"

"Ahhh" Sybill smiled slyly, knowingly. "A most curious question indeed. Who out there will capture he heart of our beloved Snow Queen of Hogwarts."

Merida cast Elsa a cheeky grin and a few others giggled at the name. It was a title bestowed upon Elsa a few weeks into her third semester at Hogwarts. There had been an incident were several boys a years above her had been tormenting her sister Anna and few of the other first years. Understandably the boys actions hasn't gone down well with Elsa.

That was the day everyone at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry learned of Elsa's hidden talent in the arts of ice and snow magic. Coincidentally, it was also the day that she was first sent to The Black Forest with the gate-keeper Hagrad. After that day though, no one dared mess with Anna.

"Let me see, my dear! Let me see!" Sybill grinned, reaching for the crystal. When her eyes landed on the glass she let out a small gasp. "My word... what's going on here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me" Elsa replied, watching as the teacher timidly picked up the crystal and brought it close to her face, her nose pressed firmly against it.

All the other students paused to see what was happening, some leaning over each other and stretching up in their seats to get a better look. To their eyes inside the crystal was a swirling sheet of white bashing against the glass. But Sybill's eyes saw something different. As she stared the storm parted, allowing her to catch a proper look at the mysterious figure lurking within.

Inside the orb she saw a man seemingly soaring through the skies, a long curved frost encrusted staff in one hand. His hair was as white as barn owls snowy feathers and his eyes as blue as the purest of ice. He was dressed in a blue frost touched hooded jumper and brown trousers, his feet baring no shoes. Instantly she knew who this was, but she could hardly fathom it.

"It... it can't be" Sybill frowned, her breath shaky. "Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" Elsa scrunched her nose in confusion, slightly taken aback. "Who?"

Sybill slowly pulled away from the crystal, her enlarged eyes looking down astonishedly at the young blonde. "My dear child... do you not know of the legend? Surely someone with such skills in the practice of winter magic would know of such a spirit."

Elsa suddenly felt very wary. Spirit? As in... not human? This was suppose to be a prophecy of her future partner, the one person who she would love enough that she would want to spend the rest of her life with and here her professor spoke of _spirits_?

"Spirits as in... dead?" Merida asked with a furrow of her eyebrows.

A nervous laugh escaped Elsa. _'I guess Merida was right'_ she thought with a disheartedly sigh. _'Sybill. Is. mad.'_

It was then Elsa noticed something odd about Sybil. Her nose was tipped with... frost?

The windows suddenly burst open, a freak blast of biting cold wind sweeping through the room, sending paper flying and text books flipping open wildly. The long purple curtains billowed in the wind, having come free from their velvet sashes. The people inside the paintings all took cover, hiding from the winds blasting against their homes.

"Oh my!" Sybill shouted, dropping the crystal ball onto the floor.

A series of cries filled the room as frost slowly began to crystallize all around. It crept in from the window, and worked its way over to the students, silently coating everything in spirals and twirls, crawling up the furniture and taking over all that it touched.

Elsa, Merida and the other students let out another cry, jumping up from their desks and backing away as their tables and works were frosted over in a thin layer of icy twirls.

"Elsa yer foot!" Merdia cried, pointing down to Elsa's feet.

Elsa let out an alarmed cry as the ice crept up her shoe and up her trouser leg, gently wrapping her lower leg in an icy vine with budding crystal ice buds. Elsa looked down in horror and watched as one by one the buds blossomed into beautiful ice flowers.

"Ms Trelawney, do something, please!" Elsa cried as the ice continued to rise.

Sybill looked panicked, confusion alight in her eyes. She cast a quick glance around the room at her frightened students who were all cowering from the lashing winds. She noticed that unlike Elsa, no one else was affected by the ice as the young witch was. Elsa was the only living thing that the ice seemed daring enough to touch, as though she were the only one worthy of its cold splendor.

"Elsa are you doing this?" Merida asked, backing away.

"No! I didn't do anything! I can't do any magic without my wand!" Elsa shouted over the howling icy winds. "Trelawney, please! It's up to my waist now!"

Fear clutched at Elsa. If something wasn't done soon the ice would fully cover her, freezing her. Her heart thumped madly against her chest, her breath coming out more quickly as she tried to calm herself. Elsa winced, trembling slightly, as one tendril of ice softly caressed the lower part of her neck. With a harsh breath she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip.

_'Elsa...'_ a soft, comforting voice whispered in her ear.

Elsa opened her eyes, looking over her shoulder to see who had spoken, but found no one behind her. The voice hadn't sounded like any of her classmates, that she knew. Something like the soft echo of a phantom memory, long but lost, whispered in her heart. The voice... it... it sounded vaguely familiar.

"What's the matter, Snow Queen? Getting cold feet?" Someone, Kuzco by the sounds of it, shouted from the back of the classroom.

As though angered by the taunt, a thicker layer of ice abruptly shot out from the window and went hurtling along the ground towards Kuzco. The grin on the boys face was wiped off when he noticed this, a high pitched shriek escaping him. He turned to run but the ice was on him in an instant, reaching him with frightening speed. It shot up from the ground, reaching up and clutching onto the terrified boy like ghoulish hands from beyond the grave. It engulfed him in a thick layer of ice, entirely entrapping his legs in a block of ice before slowly, torturously, making its way further. Kuzco cried out in pain as the coldness hit him.

"Someone do something!" Kuzco cried.

Professor Trelawney could no longer afford the luxury of standing there clueless as what to do. Grabbing her wand from her draping sleeves, she pointed it at Kuzco.

**"Finite Incantatem!"**

The ice which had wrapped bone crushingly tight around Kuzco melted away instantly into water and fell to the floor with a splash! The professor then turned to Elsa and enchanted the same spell and watched as the ice that had blossomed its way up to Elsa's waist and the bottom of her neck exploded into droplets of water and cascaded to the floor. The ice which had decorated the entire room ceased all movements but did not melt.

"Well" Sybill smiled, clasping her hands. "I think that will be all for today. Class dismissed!"

It was only when Elsa and Merida went to the girls bathroom to gossip with the others about the strange affair did someone point out the small coating of frost on Elsa's nose. Elsa turned to the mirror and looked curiously at the soft touch of frost on the tip of her nose.

"Guess that be Jack Frost nipping at yer nose, eh Elsa" Merida teased as she left the bathroom to head off to her next class.

She left Elsa behind alone in the bathroom, starring at the mirror with a horrible sinking feeling that her companion was more right than either of them could imagine.

* * *

It's been awhile since I last saw the Harry Potter movies so any die-hard Harry Potter fans out there who have spotted some mistake in my terrible Harry Potter knowledge feel free to point it out or confringo me into next week... preferably the first option though xx

Anyways... what do you think? Bad? Good? Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes! I am a terrible speller and don't have spell checker so had to use the one fanfiction provides and, no offence fanfiction, but... it's not that good a spell checker. Also, feel free to give me any advice, tips, hints or suggestions xx

Thank you for your time xx


End file.
